


Hugging Initialized

by Mad_Madame_Mim



Series: Metal Noodle Bois [1]
Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Masturbation, Googleplier - Freeform, I don't even know what else to add, Jack gets wrapped up in metal tentacles and is made to jack himself off, M/M, Matt dies but it's mostly in the background?, Matthias - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Technically Vore, Tentacle Porn, There will likely be more when I can think of anything fff, absorption too, again not exactly, but not really, google irl, jacksepticeye - Freeform, lots of descriptions of robotic bits because it's fun, metal noodle muscle tentacle things, robot porn, this is a mess watch out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Madame_Mim/pseuds/Mad_Madame_Mim
Summary: Google IRL is a fascinating machine, made to look incredibly lifelike. To the point that the mass under their false skin is made to resemble metal versions of actual, human musculature, in order to have realistic movements. The thing being, these cords can move independently of each other. Jack learns just what they can do with this tubing.





	Hugging Initialized

**Author's Note:**

  * For [therentistoodamnhigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therentistoodamnhigh/gifts).



> Technically written almost a year ago, now, this has been reworked into a gift for the awesome Silver, who has polluted my mind with the adoration of robotic, tentacle loving. And especially Google on Jack action. I blame you. How dare. Not directly related to their amazing Lettuce story (go read!), I did rewrite it thinking about that glorious Google Gangbang in the future, ngl.
> 
> These will be purely smut. You have been warned.

   His eyes were yellow. Not a soft, golden brown, but a glowing, candle-flame yellow. The light, above, picked out a matching, golden sheen in the lank mass of deep black, synthetic hair, that fell over those inhuman eyes. Looking into them, Jack could see the thin metal apertures inside the clear resin lenses contract as Google Yellow smiled.

   He was holding Jack’s hand, eyes becoming hooded as he drew it up to rub against his cheek. “You’re so soft,” he murmured in his robotic monotone. The Irishman could only shiver as he added, sounding confused, “I really don’t know why I enjoy that. It’s so, disturbingly, human…” He turned his head to press his lips into the palm, nuzzling into it as if he couldn’t get close enough.

   Jack blanched, fingers flexing as if to both cup Yellow’s cheek, and to pull, sharply away. His heartrate was already drumming just under his skin, and he could swear he felt it pulse just where those deceitfully gentle lips pressed. A sudden image of Google letting his fingers into his mouth had him swallowing as he once more focused on those hooded, glowing eyes, trying to remind himself why he needed to keep back. Not anger them, oh fuck, but keep back.

   Trying to tug away only caused Yellow to moan into Jack’s hand, lipping it slightly. “Red’s data collection on romantic actions includes several instances of holding hands. It’s meant to be an intimate, bonding experience.” His tone was as bright and flat as the sunshine yellow of his shirt.

   “I’m sure it’s nice,” he said, still trying to tug away. But Yellow was, by now, examining the fragile, human limb, calculations glittering across those gleaming eyes and smiling happily at whatever equations came up. Grinning, he turned back to look square in Jack’s worried blue eyes, saying in that same, bright, monotonous way, “I want to try something.”

   It’s not as if Jack could say no when the android is swallowing his confused mews in a humming kiss, the pressure on his hand shifting as his fingers turn. But as the embrace continues so does the odd pressure on the captured hand, until tugging it feels like it’s wrapped in a glove. Trying to glance down, Jack moans as Yellow deepens the kiss just then, pulling his chest against him. Only when he’s finished does he pull away, leaving the human man panting for air, chin on Yellow’s shoulder as he nuzzles into Jack’s neck.

   Finally, he pulls back, catching Jack’s stubbly chin in his free hand, looking brilliantly happy, like he’s just solved a conundrum. Jack could feel the glove-like pressure pull gently upwards, and couldn’t help but scream once he saw what he’d done.

   Sometimes it was easy to forget how monstrous Google was, as even with the ever-present hints of _something else_ he _looked_ enough like a human to pass at first glance. It was only on deeper comparison that the differences showed through. Like when they programmed themselves to “blush” for him, and the colours matched their individual states, and were produced by LEDs just under the “skin” layer.

But this could _never_ be mistaken for human.

   The skin of his arm had peeled away, revealing a hint of the bracer-like under armour along his forearm, and the minute tubing and wires that made up the “muscles” and “sinews” of his inner structure. Normally they folded along his metal skeleton in the same way as human tissue, so his movements reflected a human’s, but now, not only had he passed the Uncanny Valley, he’d set fire to the car he was in, and Dukes of Hazaarded his way straight over it, to the Mountains of Madness.

   Instead of looking like a silvery yellow version of human anatomy, the tubing inside had unraveled, wrapping completely around Jack’s hand and wrist so that it looked as if their arms had merged in some terrifying accident. Yellow looked worried, and Jack realized he was still panicking, desperately wiggling the hidden hand as his brain attempted to believe it was still attached because he’d _seen them do this before_ to people, to people they hurt. To people they killed. They were monsters, and they wouldn’t let him _go,_ so he’d had to watch when Blue had caused his muscles and even the “ribs” in his chest to become a living Iron Maiden when they found that poor Mathias man.

   He could still remember his screams as he floundered against the cables encasing his legs, dragging him slowly, ever so slowly, back into the crushing embrace of the murderously grinning android. The screams didn’t stop, immediately, when the spiked ribs slammed into place and the muscles slithered in a constricting pattern over it. They just became muffled until they finally ceased…

   Worse, it was the memory of Blue “cleaning” out the pulped mess that had once been a human through a horrible shiver followed by controlled electric charges running through his musculature that made him try to pull desperately free from Yellow’s unyielding grip. He didn’t seem to understand the human’s fear, only tilting his head as he vainly tried pulling the tubing off the encased hand, sobbing now, as some of them instead slithered up to gently but firmly wrap around the fingers of the other hand.

   “You’re upset. You could damage yourself.” Yellow’s voice had lowered in pitch, an attempt at being soothing, but Jack was completely panicked now, mind filled with the image of that poor man… In the struggle to free his second hand now, the frightened man slipped and landed on the floor, legs scrambling to try to pull free, voice too hoarse from crying to speak properly.

   Suddenly the rest of them were there. Three more pairs of hands holding and patting him as a chorus of mechanical shushes sounded. He should have known. Where one Google was, the rest always were nearby. Red’s arms wrapped around him from behind, warm waves pulsing from the G on his front. Yellow knelt down, still smiling sweetly, voicebox making shushing sounds even with his lips pressed closed. Green and Blue were on either side, stroking his dyed green hair, cheek, shoulders and side.

   “You are safe now. We won’t let anyone hurt you.” He wasn’t even sure which one said that. He just shook his head, violently, managing to say, “What about you?” Once again, he tried wiggling his fingers, not even able to see anything shift outside Yellow’s wrist. But he made a soft sound, almost like a breath catching, and his eyes fluttered shut when Jack’s fingers flexed. All four made a soft moaning sound.

   Red purred into his neck, “We would never harm you, Sean.” His resin teeth were gently nipping at the skin of his throat as he suddenly started to rise, all four helping in unison to pull Jack up with them. The yelp of distress he let out led to more gentle pats and shushing as they shifted positions around him. Yellow stepped sideways, still thrumming pleasantly as he felt his hand move. The strands released the fingers of Jack’s right hand just long enough for Blue to grasp it, standing directly in front of him. To his shock, Green knelt back down, between his legs, hands rubbing slowly up and down Jack’s calves. Seeing Jack notice him, Green gave a saucy wink that had Jack swallowing, despite himself. Trying to tug his hand free, again, only led to him shivering as Yellow moaned next to his ear, his free arm curving around Jack’s waist as Red pressed closer against his spine, whirring softly.

   Blue took the moment to thread his fingers with the trembling man’s, lacing his fingers through that green hair and pulling him into another deep kiss. His lips felt charged, and Jack shivered again, causing a repeat of that pleased moan to travel through the ‘bots, in unison.

   It was a distraction. He knew that now, and he tried pulling away, but his hand on the back of Jack’s head, though curved to mold to him as gently as the android was capable, was as immovable as stone. Blue’s lips pressed Jack’s open hungrily, tongue sweeping in. He couldn’t help the moan released in response, or the delighted shiver as Green’s hands slid higher, playing across his inner thighs. At this, they all went from a moan to a satisfied purr of sound, metal chests reverberating with the noise. Blue gave Red Jack’s right hand soundlessly, never needing to look, and cupped the human’s cheek, tilting his head back to deepen the kiss even further. Red, in turn, was beginning to slide his hips against the curve of Jack’s ass, pressing the captured hand first to his hip, then sliding it between his own legs to pin it there…

   Jack gasped at the sensation, Blue’s tongue diving in to devour the sound, as Yellow’s arm slid up towards his chest, fingers stroking and sending faint pulses along the skin that turned muscles to putty in their grasp.

   Jack couldn’t hold himself up anymore, stumbling under the combined sensations that blissed the terror from his mind. Green was holding his legs steady, his mouth following where Red’s grip was pinning Jack’s hand. He was shaking, uncontrollably, now from the mixture of Red bending his fingers to the job of pleasuring himself, to Green finishing the job. He didn’t know when they’d managed to undo his jeans, but they were nothing but a discarded mess on the floor, seemingly cut right off. He was too involved to care about the destroyed clothing though.

   Red continued to flex Jack’s fingers around his freed shaft, hooking around the base, dipping two of his fingers between the ballsack, and _folding_ them until Jack cried out, again, feeling heat and a familiar, wonderful ache form just above and behind the shaft. His watery legs bucked, weakly, as Green took his head into his mouth, resin teeth and surprisingly dexterous tongue toying with the mewling human.

   He felt his legs being picked up at one point, but as it just lifted him higher into Blue’s kiss and Red’s ministrations, he couldn’t bring himself to care, even as the rubbing along his bared calves slowed as they were gently, but inevitably, pulled together.

   Soon though, as Blue pulled away to allow Jack to regain his breath, he started to notice that not only the hand Yellow held, but the arm attached to it, was barely able to shift. His chest too was feeling like a strange mesh sweater was being woven over it… But then Blue had gauged that oxygen levels were sufficient, and continued his exploration of Jack’s mouth, the four androids echoing every moan, and now every shiver.

   For all that they’d destroyed his pants, Jack’s legs felt warm, feet not even feeling like they were dangling. He tried to speak into Blue’s mouth, but the android only continued to swallow each pitiful, confused noise, his speaker system soothing and shushing, praising every little sound. Green, by then, had pulled back, almost making Jack whine at the loss of the warmth around his cock, only to have Red return his fingers to the task of building up that boiling pressure.

   Green shifted, to give Red more space, now lipping at his hip as his hands squeezed Jack’s rear playfully. Jack kicked, instinctively, only to feel something enfolding, tenderly, around his leg as he did, pressing in from all sides to ease the limbs back together.

_Nonono_ , even in this state he could tell what they were doing. He knew, and he tried to move, to wriggle free, but every movement only served to excite more noises of pleasure from the androids embracing him. All four hummed in unison, able to speak without needing to move their mouths, “Please keep doing that, Sean.” Red’s grip on his hand shifted, changed, but still bent his fingers to the task of eliciting more moans and wriggles from him, even as Jack tried to pull his arms free.

   But there was nowhere to go. Coils were now snaking into view as Blue once more pulled away, smiling tenderly all the while. “We’ll make you happy, don’t worry, Sean. We love your sweet little noises. And oh, please keep _wiggling_.” His mechanical voice lowered into a rumbling growl, like metal on gravel, as his glowing blue eyes shut and those lights lit his cheek and throat blue in a “blush” of pleasure.

   Jack tried to speak, but it was impossible with all that they were doing, and then Blue’s eyes locked hungrily back onto his own, all four repeating that same domineering growl, as he changed his grip to cup both sides of the man’s face, fingers splayed wide. The thumb of Blue’s right hand dipped inside Jack’s mouth, past the teeth, to stroke the tongue he’d just been warring with moments before.

  He tried not to, he really did, but instinct had him bucking into their coiling grip, suckling on the thumb as they all moaned praise into his overly heated skin. But the trap never slowed, arching him slightly into Blue’s grip as he became completely suspended. This time, Blue’s kiss was slow, and just danced around the lips still molded to his invading thumb. Jack’s eyes fluttered, and his vision kept going out of focus each time Red danced his fingers over the wet, sticky, mess dribbling down his shaft.

  But then he felt the slithering mass overtake his throat, eyes bolting open in time to just barely see the fingers encapsulating his face unravel, spreading unyieldingly across his brow, his skull, his eyes… His mouth was the only part still free, and he gasped in the darkness as Blue’s thumb pressed deeper, extending and passing the gag reflex, tilting up to insert just into the beginning of the windpipe. Shaking his head did nothing to dislodge it, and only caused more moans from the Googles. At the last, Blue claimed one last kiss, pulling away just as the tubing covered Jack’s lips.

  Darkness surrounded him, and instinct had the terrified man thrashing in the grip of the impossible trap. It merely flexed with every movement, bringing Jack right back to a position that felt like lying on his back. Right hand still pinned to his front, he could feel coils lovingly enfolding it, once more causing him to rub himself off. Outside, the Googles hummed in fascination at the fluids Jack produced, gauging exactly how to make him do so again.

  He could speak again, at least, though it was hard to mouth past the tube in his throat, “Please,” Jack managed. “It’s so dark…”

  Immediately, gently pulsing lights answered. Red, yellow, green and blue filtering along the tubing encasing his body, dimmed to a soft glow. That wasn’t what he’d meant. He wanted out. Wanted free. But then with those lights followed faint buzzings of electricity, and as they danced along his nerves, it was like absolute pleasure rocked Jack’s every muscle. He cried out, but this time it was euphoric, not fearful, and the Googles made a happy sound all around him.

  Jack couldn’t respond when their voices echoed eerily all around him, except to whimper and plead for more. “You’ll be safe, Sean. We studied the right temperature needed, and you have an oxygen filter.” As if in response, the tube in his throat gushed air into his windpipe.

  Still, he tried to remember what was happening, tried to push into the softly enfolding walls around him. “…Why?” was all he managed. There was a pause, as if they were trying to calculate what he would be questioning. Thankfully they guessed correctly, as another pulse had Jack forget how to speak entirely. “We want to be close to you, Sean. And isn’t a term for intimate relations _crawling inside someone?_ ” Jack couldn’t answer as his fingers were guided right back to work, and the Googles seemed satisfied with their explanation. Unseen by the enveloped human, the amalgamation of androids happily shifted closer to the mass of interlaced tubing, so tightly meshed a viewer could not tell where one machine began or ended.

  Jack’s movements and moans were _fascinating_ , and they enjoyed finding ways to elicit them. His neurotransmitters were no longer transmitting fear, which they were glad of. They preferred him happy, and the readings they got from this were much better than when he was afraid.

  And it was surprising how nice it felt to their sensors when he shifted and moved. That was very nice too.

  Snuggling closer, the Googles all hummed contentedly as Jack writhed blissfully in their inhuman embrace.


End file.
